


Fatherly Implications

by JainaDurron7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Han is a very protective father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaDurron7/pseuds/JainaDurron7
Summary: Han cares for his daughter very much.Also, I don't like Jag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was discussing my strong opinions of Jag with a friend the other day. Then, the inevitable happened.

Han Solo smiled at the security cam and even offered a wave. "Jag!" he exclaimed. "Hey, buddy! Are you there?"  
Suddenly, the door to Jagged Fel's apartment burst open and an annoyed Chiss glared at Han. "Captain, the Emperor would like me to tell you that he knows you're there and he would appreciate it if you didn't block the security cam's view."  
"Well, tell him I'm deeply sorry." Han invited himself in and looked around Jag and Jaina's grand home. "Where is the _Emperor,_ anyway? I was hoping to have a nice long chat with my son-in-law."  
"I'm right here, Father."  
Han looked to see Jag entering the foyer, a large smile painted on his face, and his arms spread out wide. Han shook his head. "Please don't call me that."  
Jag just chuckled at that. "Come in, Han. What can I do for you?"  
"May I ask where my daughter is that she isn't here to greet me?"  
Jag gave a small shrug, crossing the foyer to a stand with an assortment of liquors. "Jaina is out on a brief trip for Master Skywalker. She commed earlier today and promised me she'd be returning home soon. Care for a drink?"  
"Sure," Han nodded enthusiastically. "Get me something strong. What's the strongest you got?"  
Jag laughed again. "A glass of sharp Corellian brandy coming right up."  
Han made himself at home in one of the three couches that sat neatly placed around a large, floor-to-ceiling holo screen. Jag was quick to hand him a glass of amber liquid and Han drank over half of it in one shot. When finished, he smacked the glass down on the table at his feet. "Ah! That's the stuff."  
Jag sat down with him. "So, may I help you, Han? Or are you just here for some friendly talk?"  
"Friendly talk?" Han blinked. "Well, if that's what you want. Say, where was it you said Jaina was off to again? What planet? I don't think you even said a name."  
Jag paused. "I don't remember exactly. I want to say it was . . . Bilbringi?"  
Han nodded.  
"Anyway, she just arrived yesterday."  
"To Bilbringi?"  
Jag nodded.  
Han chortled shortly. "Ha! I was just thinking, that's funny. Now, it may be the brandy, but I think I remember . . . holding my crying daughter in my arms yesterday."  
Han didn't look at Jag. He didn't need to. He just let his gaze wander off while Jag let the silence hang. Jag was only helping him as the silence grew heavier and heavier.  
Han adjusted his position, still not looking at his son-in-law. "See, Jag, my daughter doesn't cry often. Fierfek! I bet you could count the times she's ever cried in her life on two hands. She's strong. Like her mother. She's tough and resilient, and it takes _a lot_ to make her cry.  
"When she was younger, she used to get scared by those little black spiders. You know which ones I'm talking about? Yeah, they used to invade out refresher and Jaina . . . Well, she was just so little. You can't blame her. They terrified her. They made her cry. And I don't like it when things make my daughter cry. So, whenever she found one, and started crying . . . _I always killed it for her._ Every _._ One. Of those _pesky_ little bugs _."_  
Now, Han turned to look at Jag, hovering a hand over his favorite blaster. "Now, I hear _you're_ the reason for her crying."

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd say that I don't see Han killing Jag. Just . . . setting his blaster to stun and having some fun.
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be, in an odd way, light-hearted. If you didn't catch it from Han's story about the spiders, it was supposed to be kind of funny in the implications of his last words. I hope you find this as funny as I do.


End file.
